The present invention relates to a circuit for reducing the noise contained in a video signal.
Up to this time, circuits for reducing noises by smoothing processings which utilize the property of strong line correlation of the video signals are known. However, as it is described in the official gazette of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 211885/1982, if much more improvement in the signal-to-noise ratio is desired, then the pictures displayed on a monitor screen are grown indistinct remarkably and if the signals are processed utilizing only the line correlation, the components having line correlations among noises are emphasized and as a result, the noise generating disturbance in the vertical line in the displayed picture are remarkable. As a result, the improvements of the quality of the displayed picture can not be attained.